The Precious Sky
by Ignis-Pectus
Summary: Read and enjoy the adventures of Kyrene a navigator of a sky pirate crew in Ivalice. Find out what kind of treasures she and her crew finds and how she gets closer and closer to find the most important thing ever again. Her lost father!
1. Chapter 1

1They kept saying, over the clouds, freedom is truly limitless. She never really paid attention to this words. In her opinion, you could be on any place on earth, really free. Freedom was a very stretchy word. Especially in the times when the Empire still ruled the land. At that time many people could not believe in a carefree life. No matter where they would go. However, she changed her point of view as she entered the first time a flying ship. Till that they she never could forget how it feels like, when the wind and the clouds caressing your skin for the first time. The butterflies in your stomach, which flared up when they left the ground and took off. The beating of your heart that shows you, you never want to return to the firm ground, instead of that you just want to sink into the clouds. Yes, some white, the urge to just jump from the ship and float along there, with the birds in the wind. You can definite the sky with the word freedom, that's for sure!

Even today Kyrene had kept these feelings when they again left the solid ground and set off towards new adventures. Reveling in memories, she sat on the roof of the flying ship and let the weak wind pass through her hair. Next to her, some birds enjoying the pleasant breeze. Before she entered the first time this ship, she always wanted to be a bird. The rulers of the skies were really the only animals, she believed in, that were totally free. They could go wherever they wanted, without further ado. How she had envied the animals some time ago. With a smile she watched the graceful animals. Suddenly she stood up and stretched out her arms as if she wanted to immediately take off with them. A short time later, she felt so silly that she let herself down again, giggling. Sometimes she was laughing at her own silliness. She should show more pride, after all, she was pirate.

Kyrene was the navigator of a group of sky pirates. She had joined them two years ago. However, she had not been one of those people who had always dreamed of being part of such a crew. Actually, she rather exploit the fact to be able to travel across the country. Over time she started to like this whole thing. Big Treasures and secrets, which are waiting for you to come and find them. Also the chance, to find the most important thing to her. The secret, which take away a part of herself. She could also confidently assert that everyone who was above the clouds for a while, will see the sky with different eyes! They would start to see it as the most precious thing ever. It included lots of unique animals, beautiful views and last but not least you could also have many exciting and dangerous adventures. Actually, everything that a man with good taste would wish for. The only problem on this whole thing was, that you could not sell it this big treasure.


	2. Where Treasures are Waiting

1Where Treasures are waiting

Glittering sun broke through a thin window, directly to the still sleeping face of a woman. The skin on her face began to glisten and she winced because of the glare. When she opened her gray eyes, she blinked a few times, until she could fully bear the bright light. A cool breeze ran through the room and let her finally awaken completely. Still easily fatigued she threw back her brown hair as she rose from her bed and went to her mirror. The sunlight that was now more glaring, followed her quietly.

Arriving at the mirror, she brushed through her hair again, and she twisted her face this time. With a deep draft, she sucked all the air into herself and breathed it out easier. Her heart throbbed a few times, then it became normal again. With a shy glance, she looked a moment into the mirror, and she sighed shortly. Thereafter she touched with her left hand, the cool, smooth mirror image of herself. Finally she smiled for the first time today.

After Kyrene had looked at her reflection a few seconds, she finally grabbed the hair band that was on the table which stood before the mirror. As previously rehearsed, she fastened it in her hair, in order to tame it. Then she went to her closet, pulled out her usual daily clothing and clothed herself with it.

When she was fully dressed, she let herself fall onto the bed again. From her bed, she threw her desk a stern look. Most of the night she had spent at this desk, in order to identify new sites. Locations of treasures, or gems that may be of relevance to her. Hundreds of maps had gone through her hands, to find any hidden ruins. However, her efforts were in vain. Normally she found hundreds of sites where treasures were waiting for her and her crew, unfortunately not this time.

Annoyed, she wrinkled her nose again, as before in front of the mirror and stood up to go on board. Once there, however, was far and wide to see nobody. The wind of before, which was disturbed reefs gently through her room, now rudely blew into her face. A chill crept softly down her back. She shuddered for a moment.

Despite the cold breeze, the sky seemed very pleasant and it did not look like a storm would appear, or something like that. Normally Kyrene enjoyed those days, but her joy was restrained by her defeat of yesterday. Actually, she was a specialist in it, to find places where ancient artifacts where hidden. When it came to money, she would do almost anything. She could smell it practically miles against the wind.

After a long time that she had a bit looked down at the clouds and had observed how frequently they change their form, she decided to go back to work. Just as she was entering her room again, she observed directly under them loud noises.

Again she went to the railing and saw that they were just right over the great city of Rabanastre. The hustle and bustle of the daily market, was up above to listen to their ship. The great palace of Rabanastre towered up magnificently under them. There reigned once again the rightful queen Ashelia, which was declared at the time of the empire as dead. What was all a lie, however.

A brief glance she threw to the castle again, before she would turn around again, when she suddenly had an idea. Why she was always looking for ruins, which were hidden somewhere deep? Why did they not take the treasures, which were actually right in front of their nose? In the castle of Rabanastre, where the treasures were waiting on them formally.


End file.
